


Easy

by seiyaharris



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Incest, M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-12
Updated: 2006-04-12
Packaged: 2017-10-12 07:23:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/122361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seiyaharris/pseuds/seiyaharris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is set directly after <i>Scarecrow</i></p><p>It shouldn't be this easy, they should be angry at each other- Dean at Sam for leaving and Sam at Dean for letting him- but they're not. Dean told Sam he was proud of him and let him go and Sam had realised what was really important to him and come back. Things are good, better than good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easy

It shouldn't be this easy, they should be angry at each other- Dean at Sam for leaving and Sam at Dean for letting him- but they're not. Dean told Sam he was proud of him and let him go and Sam had realised what was really important to him and come back. Things are good, better than good.

Sam is squirming in his seat and Dean is humming and thrumming his fingers against the steering wheel. He's smirking and Sam can't take it anymore and just cracks and says "pull over. Just pull. the _fuck_. over!", his voice strained and urgent. Dean does and he just doesn't stop smirking. Sam's fingers fumble at Dean's flies, and the look on Sam's face when he realises Dean isn't wearing any underwear makes Dean smirk even more. Sam rolls his eyes and huffs with frustration, closes his fingers around Dean's cock and that makes Dean stop smirking. Makes his head hit the back of his seat and a long, low moan spill from his lips. That makes _Sam_ smirk, eyes flashing with triumph, flicking over Dean's face before he drops his head to lick at Dean's cock.

When Dean is spent, a small, affectionate smile growing larger on his face, he pushes his hand into Sam's hair and kisses him gently. There's no time now for Sam's turn, he'll have to wait, but Dean will make it worth his while.

When they get back to the motel room, Dean pushes his hand into Sam's hair again, pulls on it and presses him back against the motel room door. Runs a hand down his side, flicks at a nipple. Dean kisses Sam and nips at his jaw, smirks when Sam pushes his hard cock against Dean's belly, brokenly begging Dean to "just do it already".

Dean laughs, deep in the back of his throat and slowly strips Sam of his clothes, urges him down on to the bed. Dean laughs again, breathlessly, dirtily, to see his brother spread out naked before him. Just as Sam is opening his mouth to bitch, Dean drops to his knees on the bed, still fully dressed and swallows Sam's cock down in one move. Sam's head drops back down and he arches up into Dean's throat, his body bending and bowing, Dean's hands under his back to support him.

Dean slides two fingers into his mouth alongside Sam's cock, pulls them out and trails them wet and slick to Sam's ass. Pushing them up into Sam, scissoring and twisting and when he hits his prostate, Sam comes, cursing his brother.

~end

**Author's Note:**

> It is pretty much text!porn I sent to simply_fly_away and saffronra, tidied up a bit with a bit of plot tacked onto the beginning. Any and all mistakes are mine.  
> I figured I'd bashed Sam and Dean quite enough for now and they deserved a little uncomplicated sex. La di da.


End file.
